Minigame
PART I I don't remember when I got here, I don't remember how I got here. All I know is that I'm here, and it's confusing. Everything seems to be made of cubes. Well, yes, part of my mind comments, it seems like it's Minecraft. I look around, and notice something that just seems to stay in my vision. Ten hearts, floating there. And ten... bits of meat? I never learnt the correct terms. Which just adds to the idea that this is, well, Minecraft. But Minecraft is a game? A game which I have not played for a long time? I look down at my arms. Hm. They're scaly, bright green and yellow scales, and end in pale claws. And, on those arms, are... sleeves? Red sleeves. Are they 'sleeves'? Words appear, writing themselves in the bottom left corner of my vision. At the same time, I hear a voice say them. Or, rather, meow them. RED rolal11: oh cool weve got 1 new player And, then, the same voice seems to meow right in my ear. Perfectly clear. SHOUT RED rolal11: hey every1. weve got a new player!! pls welcome creeps. creeps16. didnt realise wed be getting any more players. A calm voice also seems to speak right in my ear. And another. SHOUT BLUE 3nt1ty303: wait, what happened to hornet? also welcome creeps!! SHOUT YELLOW eldritchblastD10: HornetNeedle? dont know. anyone got their other usernames. on like discord or whatever if we can access it. anyone friended with them SHOUT YELLOW eldritchblastD10: also, wow, 303, we've got the same skin. hi, creeps16, hope your bed doesn't get destroyed, etc. etc. I turn around, and see a... humanoid black cat. Judging from the voice, I think he might be, well, a he, but it's hard to tell. He's wearing red leather armour, similar to mine, and, floating just above his helmet, there's a single word. Or a name. 'rolal11'. I ask something, and my voice is coming out fine... but it's mimicked by the text that's writing itself in the bottom left. RED creeps16: What is this place 'rolal' grins. Or, as much as a minecraft player can grin. RED rolal11: welcome 2 the. wh. whats the word. RED rolal11: hey 4004 whats the word 4 this place Another voice speaks, from a corner of... Perhaps I should describe it. Imagine a small room, with a sort of archway, leading out into a world. A small island, as well as... a red bed? A red bed that's already being covered by some kind of pale yellow rock, by a humanoid. A humanoid that I can only describe as a humanoid, because they have that illusion skin. We all know the one. We've all seen it at some point. A skin with colourful pixels, and pitch-black pixels, that overlap and look really weird. Except the colourful pixels aren't rainbow - just purple, blue, and teal. Above their head hovers the name, '4004bc'. Towards what would have been the left to me when I... spawned here, is a small space. Within this space is a humanoid, one that stands, unmoving. Above their head hovers, 'ITEM SHOP'. To the right, another humanoid, named 'TEAM UPGRADES'. WIP